The inventions disclosed in the various related applications provide for both telephony and for audio/video conferencing, utilizing a video access apparatus coupleable via a communications channel to a telecommunications network. In the second and third related applications, the preferred embodiment of the video access apparatus provides for both telephony and for audio/video conferencing utilizing a CACS protocol for communication with a primary station via hybrid fiber coaxial cable, and the primary station, in turn, provides connectivity to a telecommunications network and a cable television services infrastructure. In the fourth and fifth related applications, the video access apparatus provides for both telephony and for audio/video conferencing with direct wireline connectivity to a telecommunications network, utilizing a wireline interface suitable, for example, for connection to an Integrated Services Digital Network ("ISDN") and/or to a Public Switched Telephone Network ("PSTN").
In the preferred embodiments of the second and fourth related applications, video conferencing capability is provided utilizing ordinary or common equipment and devices typically found in consumer or subscriber premises, such as telephones, televisions, and video cameras (video camcorders). In the third and fifth related applications, such video conferencing capability is provided utilizing one or more videophone apparatuses. Common to the inventions of each of the related applications, however, is the use of one user interface to select and control the various media applications, such as selecting telephony or video conferencing. In the preferred embodiments, one or more telephones may be used to provide for entry of various control signals, into an audio user interface of the video access apparatus, to select the operating mode of the video access apparatus. For example, in the preferred embodiment, entry of a predetermined sequence (such as "**" of the DTMF tones) is utilized to select a video conferencing mode, with a telephony mode automatically and transparently selected in the absence of the predetermined sequence.
In addition to various media applications such as telephony, stereo or other audio, and video conferencing, other media (or multimedia) applications are being introduced into consumer or subscriber environments. For example, current technology includes AC (alternating current) power line signaling capability to provide various control functions for typical consumer or subscriber premise equipment, such as heating, ventilating and air conditioning equipment ("HVAC"), and appliances such as dishwashers, clothes washers, ovens, ranges, and coffee makers. Current technology, however, has provided only for separate and application specific control systems, such as a remote control for audio stereo, another remote control for video (television and VCR), separate telephones, a separate thermostat, and separate interfaces to control AC power line signaling. For example, current technology has not provided for a singular interface which controls digital video, analog video, video conferencing, and telephony functions. In addition, each of these application specific control systems often include features redundantly found in other control systems, such as each having a separate information display, such as separate thermostat LCDs and separate audio stereo LCDs.
Other prior art multimedia systems have largely been computer based, requiring either personal computers or workstations which are configured additionally with multimedia computer processing boards, multimedia software or other programming, and specified audio/visual conferencing equipment, such as a video camera and microphone. In these computer-based multimedia systems, multimedia control is provided only for the computer-based multimedia applications via, for example, a mouse or keyboard, and do not provide for control over other, more diverse media applications. In addition, such multimedia control is typically limited to the specific location of the designated computer, and cannot operate from more than one designated node or location within the user premises.
Accordingly, a need has remained for a singular or integrated apparatus and corresponding method capable of providing control functions over multiple and diverse media applications. Such a multimedia control apparatus should also preferably operate at more than one designated node or location within the user premises, or may be mobile, or may be configured as needed for additional locations. In addition, such a singular or integrated apparatus should be user friendly, relatively or comparatively less expensive, and should avoid device or equipment redundancy.